Lollipop
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Omoi would never understand women, they were all crazy. Especially cute pink haired leaf kunoichi who have an odd sense of loyalty. OmoiSaku


Lollipop

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: K+

Pairing: Omoi x Sakura

Edited on: July 9th, 2010

* * *

Omoi had to admit that his first ever visit to Konohagakure was pretty much a bust.

He had it all planned out perfectly in his head; Slip into the village, get information about that brat Sasuke, avenge his master, hit on a couple of pretty girls, rub it in Karui's face, and head on back to Kumo. The plan had seemed so perfect during the trip here.

Obviously, things hadn't gone anywhere never as smooth as he had hoped.

They hadn't expected the village to be in ruins, or for there to be a new Hokage.

The Kumo-nin felt cheated, he really did. He had come to this village expecting to see a busty blonde Hokage and instead he had to deal with an old fart with most of his left bandaged and ruined.

The fun times never stopped coming in Konoha it seemed.

The whole place was backwards too. He was certain he would never understand Konoha nin either.

Seriously, what kind of village protects the people who have betrayed them? Idiots, the whole lot of them. They ruined his well thought out plan, and he hated when his plans where ruined, it made him worry even more then usual.

He just wanted to meet some girls, was that too much to ask?

_'You met one cute girl, remember?'_ he thought to himself despite his sour mood.

Oh yeah, he remembered all right.

She was the quite different from the girls he was used to seeing back home. Over in Kumo the girls tended to be push like Karui or rather plain looking, no exoticism, no flavor at all. They certainly didn't have such bright expressive eyes or pastel colored hair.

Finally, a woman he could really get into and what did he do? Oh it was nothing, he just sent her flying with a swift kick to the gut, that's all.

And now he was stuck doing crappy information retrieval while his teammates got to mingle with the natives. All the useful information was probably scattered in the aftermath of the Akatsuki raid, and Samui was better with the information gathering junk the he was anyways. This assignment blowed.

"Smooth Omoi, smooth." He muttered to himself as he banged his head against the table filled with scrolls about the Uchiha. _'This is officially the worst trip ever.'_ he thinks darkly.

"You know doing that kills brain cells, not to mention it's just plain stupid." Came a voice from the opening of the tent. Omoi looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. _'Well, speak of the devil.'_

Looking mildly irritated, the pink haired girl from before stood at the makeshift 'library' tent's entrance. She didn't exactly look thrilled to be here, but then again he wasn't so happy for her to be here either, even if she was cute.

"I thought you wouldn't help us find information on the Uchiha." He said while nonchalantly twisting the almost finished lollipop in his mouth.

Where the hell were Samui or Karui when you need them? Damn women, never there when it'll actually help.

The girl scoffed and walked to the table he was sitting at, picking up a scroll and reading a few lines before tossing it away with a distasted face. "I'm not helping you."

"Then why are you here?"

The girl sighed and leaned against the table. It was only through sheer force of will that Omoi didn't look at her skirt that was riding up. Okay, so maybe he peeked, but he was a guy, what guy wouldn't have looked? The pink haired girl pulled the fabric down and explained despite his almost lechery.

"The new 'Hokage'" She rolled her eyes, "-and I use that term lightly, the Godaime isn't dead yet so Danzou have not right what so ever to that title." Omoi snorted and the girl blanched, realizing she was possibly telling him too much. She coughed and sat on the very edge of the low table, looking at eh assortment of scrolls he had found. "Um, anyways, he seems to think that because I was Tsunade-Shishou's apprentice, I am no his personal servant girl. Which I am not." So she was the old Hokage's apprentice, not bad. "Either way sent me to help you rather information on Sasuke, fat chance of that happening, no offense."

Omoi shrugged "None taken."

Silence reigned in the library tent.

"You know, these scrolls won't tell you anything. All the important Uchiha scrolls are in kept in the Hokage's tower, and I doubt Danzou will give them up."

The blonde felt the urge to bang his head into the table again.

"Great to know." He wasn't going to find anything out from the few scrolls it he gave up on reading the scrolls and turned his attention to the exotic (well, at least to him) girl who was still sitting on the table's edge.

"So what's the deal? Is the Uchiha your boyfriend or something?"

What left her lips was something akin to a combination of snort and cough. "Hardly. He left me on a park bench when we were twelve." Omoi sensed a bit of resentment in those words.

"So why are you protecting him then? He seems like a bastard to me."

She smiled at the jab. "He's one of my precious people, it doesn't make up for what he did to your master, that was horrible." She looked him in the eye, and Omoi found himself listening to her every syllable."…And on his behalf I'm very sorry. Sasuke..." She faltered for a moment as if trying to figure out what to say."-Sasuke has some issues. And as of late he has been a royal brat, even I can admit that, but I just can't betray him. Bastard or not." She shrugged tiredly.

Omoi ran a hand through his hair, sighing dejectedly. Her annoying blonde friend had said about the same thing, even after Karui beat the living shit out of him. Such loyalty to people who hurt them, it was foolish, but in a way admirable. She by far the most emotional ninja he had ever seen. And was therefore interesting in his book.

The young Kumo-nin found himself fascinated by the plethora of emotions that flickered across her pale green eyes. Anger, pity, sadness and finally resonation. He wondered how many emotion one person could have over a single statement. A lot apparently.

Still, he would never understand Konoha nin, they were all too weird.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're confused." He let out airily as if he hadn't completely changed the tense subject. "Do you have a name?"

He smirked as he watched her fluster up and her pale cheeks bleed pink, matching her hair. "Uh…I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. And thank you for the complement…I think."

_'Sakura,'_ he thought _'Well that certainly fits.'_ He nodded and pulled out two new lollipops from one of the many pockets of his vest. He stuck one in his mouth, smiling what he hoped was sexily and held the other out for her to take.

Hesitantly, Sakura looked him over with weariness. "I've always been told not to take candy from strangers." None the less, she took the sweet and popped it into her mouth, eyes lighting up at the flavor of the sucker. "Tasty."

He grinned, oh he had her now. "Then lets not be strangers. I'm Omoi from Kumogakure and I-" He was cut off by a shrill shriek which was soon followed by his two teammates entering the tent.

Samui looked bored as usual, but she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Hokage's apprentice sitting on a table being chatted up by her only male teammate. "Tsk tsk tsk, fraternizing with foreign nin? When you're supposed to be doing research too? Why am I not surprised?"

"Omoi! Stop flirting for ten seconds and come on, we just got clearance to go back to Kumo!" Karui exclaimed with her hands on her hips in the universal pose of feminine irritation. The tanned kunoichi then noticed the lollipop in Sakura's mouth and tsked. "Look at that Samui, he gave her some of his candy. He doesn't even give us any."

"Pack it up lover boy, it's going to be a long trip home." She turned her narrow eyes to the pinkette next. "Take my advise kid, ditch him while you can, he's too much trouble."

Omoi groaned and fought down an embarrassed blush while Sakura grinned. The lollipop made her cheek bulge in an endearing way.

Sakura laughed, finally at ease, at least a little bit. "Go on, Omoi." He liked the way she said his name. "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble for my sake."

He rolled his eyes. "Karui talks big but she's just jealous."

"OMOI! LETS GO!"

Damn women, always ruining his moments.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He stood up dusting things from his uniform. "Well, I gotta go."

"So I heard." Sakura stood at well, clutching some papers to her chest. "Thanks for the lollipop by the way, it sounds like you don't give them out to just anyone. I think I'm flattered" She joked still amused.

Omoi grinned too. "I don't, but it's no problem for you. Well, until next time," Removing the lolli from his mouth, bent down and swiftly kissed her cheek. He watched as her face flamed up to her roots, eyes large and mouth wide. Chuckling he tapped her mouth shut before walking to the tent's exit and waving.

"Bye Sakura."

Quite proud of himself Omoi walked toward Konoha's gates.

"I can't believe you Omoi, wasting time on a mission to flirt with girl with weird hair." Karui whined.

Omoi shrugged. "Her hair wasn't weird. And your just jealous because the only guy you interacted with what that Naruto guy."

"Take that back you jerk!"

"Will you two please shut up for at least half of the trip?" Samui deadpanned.

Omoi, let it go and made they made the rest of their trip to the border in silence.

It seemed like the trip wasn't a complete bust, and he had a feeling that he would be seeing Sakura again soon.

Hopefully very soon.

* * *

**Notes;** I had to do this when I saw there was nothing for the OmoiSaku section, I just had to. This is the first of it's kind! I feel so special to be the first to write for this pairing. It's just senseless fluff, but hey, I tried. I love the Kumo nin. I really do.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


End file.
